In the current industry of luggage, a zipper used in a zippered hardside luggage is a personalized easily-worn component, and needs to be often replaced according to the customer's requirements for different colors or due to the damage during the use. In the existing process for manufacturing a luggage, the fixation of a zipper is generally achieved, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, by fixing a zipper 1 to a soft rubber strip 2 (or leather) using a needle and thread and then adhering the soft rubber strip to a case body 3 and a case cover 4 using glue. However, in the actual use of a luggage, the luggage manufactured by the process mentioned above generally has the problems:
(1) when a zipper of a luggage needs to be replaced, it is required to spend a lot of labor and time to remove the glue on the case body and the case cover for adhering the old zipper and then fix a new zipper with glue, by which the replacement efficiency is very low and the operation is tedious;
(2) when replacing a zipper, the soft rubber strip (or leather) for fixing the zipper also needs to be replaced at the same time, so that the replacement cost of zipper is high, which is not good for the control of the manufacturing cost of luggage; and
(3) the zipper is adhered to the case body and the case cover using glue, by which the fixed effect is poor and the service life is also short.